Losing My Way
by JamieluvsHHH
Summary: Amy's losing that fire for the company she's called "home" for six years and is thinking about retiring. Shawn wants to show her that the fire isn't gone; she just has to rekindle it. But, is all of his help enough to make her stay? Lita/ShawnMichaels


Disclaimer: I own nobody mentioned in this chapter. Title owned by Justin Timberlake and his song of the same title

A/N: After I wrote _Heartbreak Love_, my Lita/Shawn muse has been going crazy. I really like the pairing so decided to do a chaptered fic about the couple. Enjoy!

* * *

"Damn", Amy groaned under her breath as she carefully bent down to pick up the hotel key that she had dropped. Both of her shoulders were sore from her heavy bags, and all she wanted to do was get in her room, and get some sleep that she _so_ desperately needed. 

Once she finally entered the room, she kicked the door close and threw her bags onto the floor. She flopped down on the bed, removing her shoes and putting them the side. Being on the road was certainly taking its toll on her. Even though she's been doing this for six years, it always got a lot tougher for all the superstars and divas around the holidays.

Amy sighed and stood from the bed, walking into the bathroom to shower. All the muscles in her body felt tense. She really didn't want to be here in New York. She loved the place, but she'd rather be at home in North Carolina with her family.

Or on tour with her band.

She shed her clothes and stepped into the shower, turning the knob on hot. She let the almost unbearably hot water beat down onto her aching body, letting it soothe her as she thought.

It was all becoming too much. Not only was she a heel, which was a big negative with her personally, but to top it all off, she had been teamed up with Adam Copeland of all people for a year. She could barely stand the guy, yet she was forced to allow him to shove his tongue down her throat on a weekly basis, all the while sporting a fake smile. If she had her way, she'd rather kick his tall, cocky, blonde ass.

And to add insult to injury, she was barely getting to get in the ring and actually wrestle anymore. When she did, it was usually against Maria. Talk about competition.

She wasn't happy anymore. She didn't think it was possible for her to become so annoyed and so _frustrated_ with something she was once so passionate about. Maybe it was time to move on to other things...

Frustrated by her thoughts, Amy turned off the water, and stepped out of the shower; wrapping a towel around her body and another around her head. She walked back into the room, drying her hair. When she moved the towel from her face, she gasped, letting it fall to the floor.

There was Shawn Michaels, in her room, and he looked just as surprised as she did.

"Shawn, what are you doing here?" She asked, nervously, not sure if she really wanted to know his answer.

"I should be asking you the same thing". He replied, simply.

She cocked her head to the side. "But this is _my_ room". She said, holding the towel that was now loosening tighter to her body.

He looked at her, a small smile tugging at his lips. "I guess it's _our_ room 'cause I was booked here too".

Amy groaned. Here she was standing in nothing but a towel in front of Shawn Michaels, who just so happened to be her biggest crush. Sure, most of all the other divas would admit to taking a strong liking to him, but Amy had it bad. And now she had to share a room with him.

Shawn, of course, was oblivious to this. This couldn't get any worse... or awkward.

"This is just fucking great". She mumbled, walking over to her bag and grabbing some clothes out of it before quickly walking back into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

He just sat there, staring at the bathroom door, confused. She had never acted this way towards him before, but he should be use to it since she had been acting this way for the past couple of months.

Minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom, dressed in a tank top and loose pajama bottoms; her hair pulled up in a messy ponytail. Shawn had never seen her look more beautiful.

She stood by the door, looking at him nervously. He asked, "Do you have a problem with me staying here? I could go see if there's another room available".

"No, stay here". She said, shaking her head, lying on the bed across from his and climbing underneath the covers.

He watched her, thinking of something to say to her. _Anything, _but he came up with nothing and just shrugged his shoulders, getting off of the bed to go shower.

Amy laid there, thinking. She wasn't being fair. She was being a bitch to him for no reason. When she really thought about, it could be a lot worse. She could've been rooming with loud mouth, party animals who didn't seem to understand the term "shut the hell up, and go to sleep", people like Randy, and Adam.

She had started to drift off to sleep when she heard him come out of the bathroom.

Shawn sat on his bed, grabbing the remote off of the nightstand, and turned it on, flipping it to the sports channel. He looked over at Amy; who had shoved her head underneath her pillow as if she were trying to block out the sound of the television. He pressed the mute button and said, "Is it bothering you? I'll turn it off it is".

She sighed from underneath her pillow. Why must he always be so damn charming?

"It's fine". She said, her voice slightly muffled, and annoyed.

"Okay, what's going on?" He asked, finally giving up on walking on egg shells around her attitude.

She removed her head from under the pillow, and looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

"You've been, I hate to say it but, a bitch for the past three months".

Her eyes grew wide as she yelled. "Excuse me!? I've only been a bitch because everyone has been making me that way!"

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"I'm so fucking sick of going out there, week after week, and for what? Absolutely nothing", she sighed, her voice going quiet as she continued, "How do you do it, Shawn? After all these years in the business, you're still one of the top dogs. You're still fighting for championships, maineventing pay-per-views, and hell, even Raw. Me, on the other hand, I don't even get my on air time without Adam". She stopped, looking down at her hands that were clenched in the sheets.

Shawn just stared at her, not sure what to say. "So, that's whats been bothering you. I get that, I do, but you have to understand that us guys get treated differently than you women in this business. As bad as that sounds, it's true".

"You think I don't know that Shawn? Hell, what woman here _doesn't _know that?" she said, pouting, "It's just that, I'm not sure I want to keep doing this..."

He cut her off. "Why? Just because you're not number one at the moment, you're going to give up on everything that you've worked for all these years?"

She slapped her sweat drenched hands on the covers as if she were about to have a tantrum. Instead, she just pulled them back and got underneath them again; shoving her head back under her pillow like a stubborn child.

Shawn sighed. He wanted to understand what was going on in that mind of hers, but she was being so stubborn. He had two choices right now, he could just drop it all together and go to sleep, or he could keep pushing her until he got the information he wanted. He decided to go with his second choice.

"Amy, tell me what's going on" He said, his voice firm. but not too the point where he sounded mean.

Why won't he just go to sleep already? Amy was in no mood to talk, especially with Shawn. She already felt like she had said too much.

If it were any other subject, sure she would love to stay up and discuss it with him. But, this wasn't just about anything, this was about her future. She cared for this man, alot. She cared about how he perceived her. She didn't want him to think that she was quitter because she most certainly wasn't that.

But, she didn't want him to think that she was rude bitch either.

She sat up, looking at him again before saying, "I really don't wanna talk about it right now, Shawn. Please?" She practically begged. She didn't even know what she was going to do. "Please, let's just drop it. Okay?".

She was tired and upset, he could tell; so he decided to leave the subject alone until morning.

He was going to make her open up, no matter what it took.

* * *

Feedback is love 


End file.
